


Dragonslayer

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel is amused by his young son, Alexander the Dragon Slayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragonslayer

"Die, foul creature, in the name of God, St. Michael, and the King!" 

That was the first thing that Lionel heard when he came into the house, and he had to admit to being somewhat… intrigued. He sincerely doubted the words were meant to him, which left him to wonder exactly whom the challenge was issued *to.* 

"Eeeeyaaaagh!" then "ROAAAAAAAAAAR!"

Apparently his son was providing sound effects for both sides of the great battle.

"Die, I tell you again, fell creature from the depths!!" 

Lionel reconsidered, as he peeked into Lex's playroom. It was not just a great battle. It was an *epic* battle. Pillows, chairs, a large green blanket, and Lionel wasn't sure what else had been corralled up and used to construct a rather lumpy, but certainly serviceable, dragon. 

Lex, on the other hand, seemed wrapped in every foot of aluminum foil that existed in the city of Metropolis, including a large, shiny, and somewhat pointy hat. He danced nimbly back and forth in front of the dragon, thrusting and alternately shouting at the dragon, stabbing it with the sword, and making sound effects. 

Lionel winced at the dangerously whipping sword. He waited for it to still, almost afraid of what he was going to see, but nearly laughed when he saw what it was.

"I don't quite believe that a foil was the sword of choice for your average dragon slayer," Lionel said, finally, from his lean against the door frame. His arms were crossed over his chest, his feet at the ankle, echoing a position that his son would make his own later in life.

Mortified to be caught, Lex dropped the too-big saber as he looked at his father, his aluminum-foil armor rustling and crinkling with every motion. 

Lionel tried very, very hard not to laugh at the earnest face in front of him. "Let me see the foil, Lex," he said, holding his hand out. 

"I'm sorry, Dad, I'll clean everything up." Lex started rustling in his armor again, but was stopped by Lionel's words. 

"Thrust like so, with your arm straight," Lionel said, demonstrating against the… dragon. "When you swing the sword so much, you open yourself twice as much for dangerous strikes. Keep the blade straight and close to your body, and you'll inflict much more damage and take less yourself."

Lex hunted around the playroom until he came up with one of the wood and steel replica swords that Lionel had bought for him at the previous year's Renaissance Faire. Studying Lionel's straight thrust, he mimicked his father's movements as best he could. "Like that?"

Lionel carefully put the sharp blade down, and moved to stand behind his son, moving Lex's arms himself. "Like this. Fluid, a part of your body." 

Lex practiced the move several more times, and then with Lionel's encouragement, attacked the dragon. With two applications of his newly-learned skill, the pillow representing the dragon's head went flying across the room, landing at Lionel's feet.

Lionel applauded. "Brave Dragon slayer," he cheered. "Would the brave dragon slayer like some ice cream, perhaps, as the spoils of his victory?" Lionel picked up the fencing foil and looked at his son expectantly. 

Lex looked up hopefully, his eyes seeming to shimmer in his face. "Rocky Road?"

"If that's what the brave knight desires, then yes, Rocky Road." Lionel had a sudden thought. "Down on one knee, Lex."

"Yes, sir." Lex assumed the requested position, and waited.

Lionel took the sword from behind his back and cleared his throat. "In the name of God, St. Michael, and St. George, I name thee knight. Rise, Sir Alexander." 

Lex was carefully still as the tip of his father's sword tapped each aluminum-foil-covered shoulder. And when he was done, he rose with stately, dignified grace, and stuck his replica sword through his belt. "Thanks, Dad--I mean, thank you, Father," he corrected quickly, and then broke out in a big smile as he hugged Lionel tightly.

The crinkling of the aluminum foil armor ruined the seriousness of the moment, however, and Lionel laughed as he hugged his son tightly. "Come on, Sir Lex. Let's get you out of your armor and go for ice cream."

"Of course, squire," Lex said with a straight face, holding his arms out. "You can unwrap me now."

The End


End file.
